


Fighting the Undying

by LadySvart



Series: Memorias de Daniel Terence Rand [1]
Category: Iron Fist (Comic), Iron Fist (TV), Marvel's Iron Fist, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySvart/pseuds/LadySvart
Summary: Daniel Rand ha perdido a sus padres y ahora sólo busca hacer justicia por sus propias manos. Su única salida es poseer el poder que custodia Shou-Lao el Inmortal, un gran dragón que renace con el pasar de los siglos cuyo propósito es custodiar el poder de Iron Fist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Reaparezco en esta preciosa web después de casi un año. ¿Que dónde me metí? En el maravilloso/espantoso mundo del Role Play. Es así como surgieron estos relatos...  
> Puede considerarse un AU, este fic tiene como base los orígenes de Danny en los cómics (los cuales difieren abismalmente con la versión de Netflix) pero, al igual que el resto de los trabajos que publique en este fandom, fue redactado al inicio como parte de un Role Play tomando a Finn Jones como face claim/avatar. Sí, este es un Danny con rizos locos (?).  
> Bueno, en resumen, espero les agrade :)  
> Tal vez en el futuro publique SpideyFist (es la ship que roleo con Danny), por ahora sólo les dejo esta pequeña introducción al mundo de Iron Fist... Bueno, mejor dicho a un mundo que es 40% cómics, 40% de mi cosecha y 20% Finn Jones (???). Enjoy!

Habían pasado diez años desde que, con tan sólo nueve años de edad, había sido testigo de la muerte de sus padres, desde que fue encontrado a las afueras de K’un-Lun congelado y a punto de caer en estado de hipotermia. Un niño que lo había perdido todo y que ahora se aferraba a su única esperanza. 

¿Cuántas veces había oído cuando tan sólo era un pequeño infante las historias que su padre, Wendell Rand, le había contado sobre la imponente Ciudad Celestial? Wendell solía tomarlo entre sus brazos y sentarlo sobre sus rodillas al hablar de la mítica ciudad y del dragón que custodiaba el poder de Iron Fist.  
Alimentaban sus sueños la manera en la que su padre solía llamarlo “joven dragón” y la promesa de algún día regresar a K’un-Lun para que viera por sí mismo todas aquellas maravillas de las que solía hablarle. 

Motivado por todos aquellos bellos sueños que su padre dibujaba en su mente, cuando ellos murieron volcó su corazón en un único objetivo: tenía que entrenar, tenía que obtener el poder del dragón y tenía que vengar la muerte de sus padres. Le imploró de rodillas a Tu-An, tío adoptivo de Daniel y regente de K’un-Lun, que le permitiera intentarlo.

Fue así como Daniel Rand, atrapado en la ancestral cuidad extradimensional de K’un-Lun durante los próximos diez años, inició su entrenamiento bajo la guía del Lei Kung El Tronador. 

Huesos rotos, muñecas dislocadas, confrontaciones de todo tipo a lo largo del tiempo al ser considerado un extranjero en la ciudad de los inmortales, un ser inferior que se atrevía a codiciar el excelso poder de Shou-Lao, todo eso y más fue lo que soportó Daniel durante aquel periodo. Pero ahora el momento había llegado, su ardua labor había dado sus frutos. Tras haberse enfrentado a los demás aspirantes, él fue el vencedor. Sabía muy bien que muchos no veían con buenos ojos que las cosas se hayan dado de aquella manera. El último extranjero que obtuvo el poder, Orson Randall, se rebeló contra la ciudad cuando debió defenderla en el torneo de las Armas Inmortales y simplemente huyó con él. Por ello, muchos veían con recelo que alguien como Daniel aspirara a tomar nuevamente dicho título. Otros ni siquiera se preocupaban por eso. Pensaban que el chico moriría al tratar de asesinar al poderoso dragón. Muchos lo habían intentado desde que Orson abandonó la ciudad inmortal, en 1933 según la cronología terrestre. Incluso el propio hijo de Lei Kung, Davos, alguna vez trató de hacerlo, aunque su intento fue ilegítimo. ¿Qué probabilidades de salir vencedor tenía un muchacho como Danny? Muy pocas, en opinión de muchos.

Pero, acostumbrado como estaba a ser subestimado y despreciado por no pertenecer a K’un-Lun, hizo oídos sordos a las murmuración colectiva de la cuidad. Claro que lo único que él podía oír era el clamor por venganza desde lo más profundo de su ser. Un clamor que a veces llegaba a él mediante el recuerdo de la voz de su padre al caer de la ladera de los montes cubiertos de nieve por culpa de Harold Meachum o los gritos de su madre tras ser atacada por los lobos cuando ambos trataban de escapar de la cordillera tibetana. Por ello, aquella mañana despertó con mayor decisión de la que había tenido jamás. 

El día había llegado. Cumplió con el protocolo acostumbrado para tan magna ocasión, el cual se traducía en una serie de rituales de purificación y limpieza. Daniel reía internamente. Como si fuera necesario tanta pulcritud para luego ser bañado con su propia sangre si se daba el caso de que Shou-Lao lo asesinara. De una u otra manera, ya no había marcha atrás. Se trataba de ganar el poder del dragón o morir en el intento. De todas formas, no le gustaría vivir después de deshonrar la memoria de su padre al no haber ganado el título de Iron Fist. Tantas veces le había prometido que al crecer el poder sería suyo… y la venganza también.

Vistiendo una serie prendas ligeras, completamente solo, se dirigió bajo la nieve a las afueras de la ciudad, a la cueva de Shou-Lao. El Inmortal vivía encerrado en ella. Sentía que los dedos de las manos se le congelaban, al igual que la nariz y las orejas. Ya no los sentía. Por un momento aquella escena le hizo recordar a su pasado, cuando fue encontrado en la nieve, casi muerto. Sacudió la cabeza, ese no era momento para meditar en el pasado. Tenía que tener la mente fija en su objetivo. Después de aproximadamente dos horas caminando bajo la nieve, alcanzó a observar a la distancia la cueva. Conforme se fue acercando, los detalles saltaron a la vista. Dos grandes puertas de cierto metal negruzco cerraban la entrada. ¿Se atrevería a abrirlas? Ni siquiera titubeó por un solo instante. La hora había llegado. Quitó la pesada viga que cerraba ambas puertas y las abrió. 

El dragón… Era como una gigantesca serpiente roja. Sus ojos, fulgurantes y amarillos, se clavaron con fiereza en Daniel. El aliento tibio del dragón provocaba que de sus fauces una gran cantidad de vaho saliera. El rugido de la bestia llenó la cueva y las paredes de piedra de ésta a su vez lo amplificaron. Daniel podía jurar que el furioso bramido del ser mítico se podía oír hasta K’un-Lun. Armado con nada más que sus puños desnudos, su ingenio y las habilidades adquiridas durante años de intenso entrenamiento, se lanzó al ataque, evadiendo las llamaradas que El Inmortal le lanzaba para evitar su avance. 

En un primer momento durante la batalla, Daniel se aproximó lo suficiente como para obtener la codiciada marca del dragón, aquella que Davos había tratado de obtener años atrás de manera ilegítima y había fracasado al sólo obtener parte de ella. Daniel lo consiguió. Rodeó a la bestia con los brazos, a la altura del fulgurante agujero semicircular que el dragón llevaba en el pecho con la forma de dicha criatura, aquella cicatriz que había sido causada al retirarle el corazón y del cual emitía energía. El proceso del marcado fue doloroso y Shou-Lao no lo hacía más sencillo. Se sacudía, lo golpeaba y lanzaba llamaradas en las proximidades, haciendo del acto un verdadero infierno. 

Cuando el dolor cesó, cuando la marca estaba por completo impresa en su pecho y su piel insensibilizada al cruzar el umbral del dolor, lo soltó y siguió luchando contra él. La batalla duró horas. Sin descanso, corría de un lado a otro para evitar ser quemado, golpeado o mordido por aquella poderosa mandíbula cubierta de filosos dientes. Pero finalmente lo consiguió. Shou-Lao había muerto. Tras el enorme cadáver se hallaba lo que había estado buscando. El corazón fundido de la bestia yacía fuera de su cuerpo en un brasero de piedra y era el receptáculo de su poder. Al llegar a él, sumergió las manos en su contenido. Un dolor inconmensurable lo recorrió mientras el poder comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, acumulándose en su propio corazón. Cayó inconsciente en el interior de la cueva. La nieve no dejaba de caer y comenzaba a meterse en el interior de la cueva gracias a las puertas abiertas de par en par.  
Muchos comenzaron a darlo por muerto al ver lo mucho que tardaba en regresar. Sin embargo, Daniel despertó en medio de la nieve. Realmente, estaba cubierto por ella. Pero era extraño pues ni siquiera sentía frío. Su temperatura corporal se mantenía estable y aunque le dolía todo el cuerpo, no sentía que se encontrara lastimado, lo cual era extraño pues juraría que había sufrido numerosas laceraciones y golpes durante la batalla… las cuales ya no estaban, como pudo confirmar luego de levantarse de entre la nieve y revisarse antes de comenzar a andar.

Bajo la nieve, comenzó su peregrinaje de regreso a K’un-Lun. Sabía que al regresar le esperarían tanto ceremonias en su honor como críticas y oposición. Pero ninguna de esas cosas tenía importancia para Daniel Rand. Lo único que él tenía en mente era que acababa de recibir el arma con la cual pondría punto final a la vida del destructor de la suya y que después de diez años de paciente espera Daniel regresaría a casa y cobraría al fin todas sus deudas.

**Author's Note:**

> Aplausos, tomatazos y latigazos (?) en los comentarios. Gracias por leer :)


End file.
